Xmen Evolution Harry Potter: Infernalist's heart
by deathsheadx
Summary: AU:Orphan Ororo Munroe is thrust into the world of witches and wizards! UPDATE: chapter 12! welcome to challenge week! please R
1. Emergance

_Authors note this is set in a hybrid xmen/xmen evo Harry potter universe. Most of the mutants involved will take character cues from evolution others the main xmen also a few characters will not be mutants as they normally are_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the xmen; Harry potter and friends are owned by j.k.rowling. the Xmen belong to marvel comics. i made up the vulpia's_

**

Xmen/Harry Potter: Infernalist's Heart

**

Part one: emergence

Dumbledore looked at the young man before him. "Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes Dumbledore it's definitely a new emergent event…their world has only crossed over with ours to this magnitude on few occasions…" said the man sitting across from Dumbledore.

"And each time it has been…explosive…" sighed Dumbledore 

"Which is why the ministry has suppressed these occurrences for the past 700 years and was hardly talked about long before that but now this new occurrence is at such a magnitude that it cannot be suppressed" said the man

"And just when its almost time for young Harry to join Hogwarts…Very well this must be handled with the up most caution… in fact I will handle this personally…" said Dumbledore standing up

****************************

1 year later

Ororo Munroe sat on the wall looking at the people on the street below… these powers see had…when she felt sad the heavens responded she threw lightning from her hands…it totally scared her…but at the same time she felt… liberated she sighed and dropped down to the ground. Staying to the shadows she made her way to Achmed el-Gibar's house as she got there she saw an old man with a long grey beard walking into the house…She started to creep towards the house

Inside Achmed's hovel/house

"Albus it's been a while." Said Achmed 

"4 years in fact…Achmed…she is of age…" replied Dumbledore 

"You know?" Gasped Achmed 

"Yes Achmed I knew the moment you gave me it…" began Dumbledore "Only one of great mystic potential could have been able to take the gem from its resting place and not die however I am disappointed that you chose to hide her identity from me I should have been  told so I could have protected her" 

"I admit it I hoped the legend was not true…Dumbledore she is different from the others she tries to hide it but she has a power which is not magic I was afraid for her so I did not reveal her identity to you… I …I just kept putting off telling you" said Achmed 

"Yes but it wouldn't of helped to hide it. You have heard of the emergence haven't you…" said Dumbledore 

"Albus, I may have sacrificed all my power to drive the infernalist away but I still keep tabs on the non muggle world…I know of the emergences" said Achmed 

Dumbledore nodded "Good then you know she wont be alone…"

"I…sorry I was being so stubborn…" said Achmed looking contrite 

"do not berate yourself my friend" said Dumbledore "You were doing what you thought best for your adopted daughter…"

Just then Ororo knocked on the door "Achmed?" she called out softly.

"Ororo? Come in please…"

Ororo walked in finally getting a clear look at the man who was visiting Achmed 

He looked at Ororo "interesting" he said 

"Pardon sir?" Said Ororo

The girl's hair was as white as snow and her irises were sky blue… could it be? Dumbledore decided it would have to wait…"it is of no consequence Ororo" he said, my name is Dumbledore….

"Ororo…you already know you are different than other people around you" began Achmed

"But you don't know how different…"said Dumbledore 

"Achmed?" said Ororo looking from Dumbledore to her mentor

"Ororo do you remember what we talked about?" said Achmed quietly

"You told me I was a mutant…" replied Ororo 

"Yes my child however you are more…you're a witch." Continued Achmed 

"A..a witch?" gasped Ororo 

"Yes a witch and as a witch you should be enrolled in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry upon reaching 11 years old." said Dumbledore. 

Ororo was confused a mutant and a witch?

"Achmed?" asked Ororo looking to her mentor.

Achmed nodded "Its true Ororo. You're very strong and have to be trained…"

a sudden realisation dawned on Ororo "But that means I have to…"

"Yes Ororo you will have to leave…" said Achmed

"I don't want to go!" Ororo said on the verge of tears

Achmed sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "I know Ororo but you must even if you don't want to. I wasn't sending you to hogwarts you would have to leave…"

"Wh-wha? Why?" gasped Ororo in shock

"we talked about this before Ororo" said Achmed "The infernalist she has been getting closer to discovering the identity of the thief who stole her gem…you have to leave because if she finds you here she will hurt the others…"

Ororo stiffened "marali, jasara, Mohamed? "

"Yes and all the others…" replied Achmed sadly

Ororo thought about the other street kids…" I…I have no choice then"

"You always have a choice child" said Dumbledore "if you do not wish to go to the school I can talk to the ministry about finding some sort of compromise…"

"No." said Ororo shaking her head  "I'll go to this school sir if what you are saying is true I need to learn control of these powers… "

"very well we have to go the ministry and sort a few things out…" said Dumbledore taking her hand and leading her off down the street

Achmed watched as the child he had come to see as his daughter leave… she would not find him or the others if she returned as he was taking the others away from Cairo…to begin anew away from the infernalist. The thing that made it even sadder is he knew Ororo knew she wouldn't find him or the others in Cairo when she returned. it broke his heart but he knew it was for the best…


	2. Hagrid

_Authors note this is set in a hybrid xmen/xmen evo Harry potter universe. Most of the mutants involved will take character cues from evolution others the main xmen also a few characters will not be mutants as they normally are_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the xmen; Harry potter and friends are owned by j.k.rowling. the Xmen belong to marvel comics. i made up the vulpia's_

**

Xmen/Harry Potter: Infernalist's Heart

**

Part two: Hagrid.

Ororo followed Dumbledore down the street deep in thought it took her a while before she realised she was not in familiar surroundings…this startled her as she knew every nook and cranny of Cairo 

It was cooler than what she was used to the sky was cloudy and Ororo realised she wasn't in Cairo anymore "where...where are we?"

"Do not be alarmed," said Dumbledore "This is London, we are meeting someone who will take you to temporary accommodations…"

"Dumbledore!" came a loud rumbling voice

Ororo turned to see the largest man she had ever seen he was nearly twice the size of Dumbledore

"Yes Ororo he is who I'm meeting he's a half giant known as Hagrid." 

"Professor Dumbledore sir, sorry I'm late…"

"Not to worry Hagrid. This is Ororo she will be going to Hogwarts in a months time I need you to take her to get her some clothes then take her to the Leaky cauldron and then I have another errand for you… "

"Yes sir" said Hagrid… "Hello Ororo! I'm Hagrid this way to the leaky cauldron"

Ororo followed the giant she found his accent to be funny…

They stopped in a shop and Hagrid brought Ororo some shoes a couple of dresses and other clothes. Ororo wasn't used to shoes as she had spent her life bare footed but she soon got the hang of it Hagrid gave her a pumpkin pasties she set about devouring it. 

"This year is going to be great!" said Hagrid "Harry's coming to Hogwarts!"

Mr Hagrid who's Harry?

"Just Hagrid, Harry potters the boy that lived he's the only person to have survived he who shall not be named when he killed Harry's parents and tried to kill Harry"

"So he's an orphan like me?"

"Yes he is Ororo; I just can't wait to see him again!!!!"

Ororo smiled she liked Hagrid.

Suddenly there was a call "Hagrid!"

Hagrid turned round "Benjamin? Benjamin Grimm? As I live and breathe, Grimm! How have you been?"

"I've been great Hagrid! Hagrid I have that book you wanted… Who's this?" Said Benjamin looking at Ororo

"This is Ororo! She'll be going to Hogwarts this year…"

"Good school Hogwarts" said Benjamin "I was in Hufflepuff myself… you do look a little down through… I know just the thing to cheer you up… hold out your hands…"he reached into a pocket and pulled out a yellow egg the size of grapefruit…and placed it in her hands "You don't mind do you Hagrid?"

"Of course I don't mind Ben! So marigold's laid another clutch I see …"he turned to Ororo "what you have there is a vulpia egg, that is. They come from the same family of birds as phoenixes they love the cold when they fly they leave a trail of snowflakes."

"Snowflakes?" Asked Ororo confused…

"You've never seen snowflakes?" Asked Hagrid.

Ororo shook her head.

"Oh deary me! Don't worry you'll get your chance… now we better get some bedding for your pet…Ben I'll be back for my book…and tell Alicia I said hi!"

Ben smiled as they walked away…

"Lovely man Grimm. Him and his wife were lovely students at Hogwarts she had to struggle with blindness but she did well ah here we are! The leaky cauldron! Come lets get you settled in then I've got to run a errand fore Dumbledore…"

*** 

Ororo sat in her room Hagrid had gone off to do the errand for Dumbledore and would visit later she looked at her egg and smiled she never had a pet before…as she looked at it she realised it was rocking from side to side

It cracked and a head poked out. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen 

It looked like a falcon with mostly white feathers on the tips of its wings it had black and silver feathers its eyes were pure gold

"Hello little one" she said as it began to break free of its shell it looked around its golden eyes seemingly whirling around it looked at Ororo totted forward and let out little crying sounds... Ororo remembered what she had been told by Hagrid and offered it some pieces of fish, which it consumed ravenously… Ororo smiled "I think I'll call you ravenous" the little bird looked at her curiously then chirped happily 

The next day Hagrid returned with him was a severe looking woman at first Ororo was afraid but then the woman smiled "hello child my name is miss Günter. I'm going to be looking after you till its time to go to Hogwarts…but first we've got to take you to Gringotts."

"What's Gringotts?"

"It's a wizard's bank. Run by goblins" said miss Günter

"Why would I go to the bank?" 

"Let me explain" that said a voice Ororo saw Dumbledore in the doorway. "You see Ororo, I did some checking. Ororo my dear you are a descendent of Lustoria Asharan".

"Lustoria Asharan?" Asked Ororo

"Yes" said Dumbledore "a powerful witch from ancient times she was one of the seven who defeated the dark witch Selene. It was believed the last descendant died out 1200 years ago however the green flame never died so we knew a descendant was out there."

"And that descendant is me?" asked Ororo "but how?"

"What clued me in was your unusual eyes and hair I took a discarded hair from you and threw it into the green flame. The flame grew bright recognising Lusturia's heir… you have a hefty inheritance to claim. Miss Günter will take you to the bank to get it signed over to you." Said Dumbledore 

"I have an inheritance?" Said Ororo

"Yes child didn't Dumbledore just say that" said miss Günter 

But Ororo wasn't listening she was the descendant of a great witch…

"Can I can I find out more about Lusturia?"

"All in good time child all in good time" said Dumbledore. "Oh and before I forget here is your official invitation to Hogwarts…" Dumbledore pulled out an envelope made of a yellow like paper with something written on the front in an emerald green ink. Achmed had made sure his students were excellent readers and Ororo understood what was written on the front it said:

**_Miss o. Munroe_**

**_Room 6_**

**_Leaky cauldron_**

**_London_**

Ororo opened the envelope it read:

**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

**

**

Headmaster: _Albus Dumbledore_

**

**_

(Order of Merlin, first class, grand sorc., chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, international confed. Of wizards)

_**

**Dear miss Munroe**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy head Mistress**…

"I have one question," said Ororo after reading the letter 

"Go on child" said miss Günter 

"Um…. what owl?" Said Ororo 


	3. Diagon alley

_Authors note this is set in a hybrid xmen/xmen evo Harry potter universe. Most of the mutants involved will take character cues from evolution others the main xmen also a few characters will not be mutants as they normally are_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the xmen; Harry potter and friends are owned by j.k.rowling. the Xmen belong to marvel comics. i made up the vulpia's_

**

Xmen/Harry Potter: Infernalist's Heart

**

Part three: exploring Diagon alley

Ororo walked along side miss Günter down the street

"So miss Günter just how do you know Mr Dumbledore and Hagrid?"

"I used to work for him at the school before I decided to retire I was potions Mistress at Hogwarts…when Dumbledore called me and asked for my help I happily obliged okay here we are," she walked to a wall and tapped it three times… suddenly where once stood a wall was an archway.

Ororo blinked for a full minute "wha?"

"Oh this is the entrance to Diagon alley it's hidden from Muggle folk"

"Muggle folk?" Asked Ororo

"Must you ask soo many questions child? Muggles are Non-magic folk oh here we are Gringotts!"

Ororo found herself looking at a tall building chalk white in colour she noticed the goblin at the doorway. In side was yet more goblins she was dragged towards a counter she handed a letter to a goblin who read it its beady eyes widening "is it true? She's the heir of Lusturia?"

"The letter has been double signed by Dumbledore and Cornelius fudge its true."

"Well, well then nicrom!" Said the goblin at the counter. Another goblin walked up to them 

"Nicrom take these two to Lusturia's vault"

"This way" said the goblin leading miss Günter and Ororo they were taken in a cart deep beneath the ground to a large vault door once thee the goblin turned to miss Günter "I need a strand of the little ladies hair and the letter."

Ororo tugged out a strand which the goblin wrapped around the letter and plunged it into the green flame torch next to the vault the flame died down and the goblin removed a shiny gold key. "Tis..This is yours child" said nicrom he handed the key to Ororo who suddenly felt a jolt of energy.

"Okay then I need the key so I can open the vault…"

Ororo handed the key over to the goblin, who then opened the vault

Inside it was piled high with gold coins, gold bars, silver bars, bronze coins, silver coins, and jewels bigger than oranges

"Oh my!" said Ororo in shock "is that is that all mine?"

"Yes," said Günter "you are a wealthy young girl with ties back to some of the eldest known families in the wizarding world"

"Families?" Said Ororo

Miss Günter looked like she had made a big mistake. "I meant family its just a slip of the tongue child now lets take enough to get you ready for school and tide you over…"

Soon they left Gringotts and Ororo was lead to a shop which said madam markin's robes for all occasions.. They went inside and were met by a woman dressed in mauve…

After getting her uniform Ororo was lead to the book store and picked up the books on her list as she looked through the books she spotted a couple of books not on her list which interested her but was told they were too advanced for her…

They collected all the items needed on the list and arrived at the shop she was to get her wand from the sign said

**_

Ollivanders: makers of fine wands since 382 bc,

_**

Inside there was an old man with silvery pale eyes… "hello there child…you're a strange one aren't you…"

"Hello sir" said Ororo meekly

"Oooohhh! A polite one at that I am Mr Ollivander in this shop is a wand just right for you…lets see hold out your wand hand."

"My wand hand?" Asked Ororo

"The hand you use the most" said miss Günter 

"Oh. I'm right handed" said Ororo holding out her right arm

Mr Ollivander measured from Ororo's shoulder to finger. Then he measured from wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around ororo's head…"that's a good girl" said Ollivander pulling out a box. "Try this he said. Just give it a wave."

Ororo did so, immediately afterwards it was snatched from her hand "nope that was unicorn hair and oak…"

"Um Mr Ollivander sir" began Ororo "may I ask   what you mean by unicorn hair?"

"Oh where are my manners!" said the old man "each wand you see in this shop has a special magical core. We Ollivanders use unicorn hairs. Phoenix tail feathers and heartstrings of dragons…try this one…no? Okay try this one… " Ororo went through four more wands Mr Ollivander was about to pull another one out when a box fell and conked him on the head…

"Now that's odd," he muttered "that's never happened to me before" he picked up the box along with the one he originally had been retrieving and put it down on the counter "try this one he said beechwood and phoenix feather 13 inches…"

Ororo took the wand as she felt it in her hand a sudden warmth spread through her body she felt compelled to wave it different from how she had waved the others as she did a stream of sparks shot out from the tip.

"Well I'll be…" said Mr Ollivander, "I've sold it… I can't believe I actually sold it?"

"What?" Said miss Günter looking concerned 

"What young Ororo holds in her hand the second oldest wand in this shop and the oldest wand not sold…" he replied

"Its old?" asked Ororo 

"Yes my great great grandfather made its five generations old. It had become a legend amongst my family the wand that refused to be sold we called it, it must have been waiting for you…its sold! I can't wait to tell the others! Oh dear where are my manners again…" replied Mr Ollivander 

Ororo left the shop stunned this wand was hundreds of years old! 

Miss Günter saw her expression "are you okay Ororo?"

"Y-yes I'm fine," she said softly

"That's good…" said miss Günter she looked at the young child…so much thrust on her in such a short period of time …

As they walked out of Diagon alley ravenous chirped again only it sounded like a whine. Its whine snapped Ororo out of her stupor

"Ravenous? You hungry?" She pulled out the bird food she had brought from the pet shop and feed her vulpia…

A week later Ororo was doing some light reading trying to learn as much about the wizarding world as was possible when she heard a knock she opened the door to see Hagrid. "Hello there Ororo! How's ravenous?"

"She's doing great Hagrid," said Ororo smiling 

"That's good," said Hagrid "oh! Dumbledore told me to take you to your relatives."

"Relatives?" gasped Ororo

"It seems like you have an aunt from your fathers side of the family she's a witch the only one in her family went to Hogwarts and all her name is vi Daniels she has a son about your age who will be going to Hogwarts this year as well..." replied Hagrid

Ororo stared open mouthed. "I have an aunt? A cousin?" Emotions swam to the surface the sky outside began to darken as storm clouds gathered… but just as quickly the clouds cleared up…"I'm sorry I didn't mean to lose control of my emotions and powers like that." 

"You did that?" said Hagrid surprised.

"Yes it's my power. When I get angry or happy stuff happens to the weather…"

Hagrid nodded. "That's cool I wish I had powers like that." said Hagrid smiling "come on lets pack your things…"

As Ororo packed her clothes away the only thoughts in her head were.

She was going to meet her relatives…  


	4. Meet the Daniels

_Authors note this is set in a hybrid xmen/xmen evo Harry potter universe. Most of the mutants involved will take character cues from evolution others the main xmen also a few characters will not be mutants as they normally are_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the xmen; Harry potter and friends are owned by j.k.rowling. the Xmen belong to marvel comics. i made up the vulpia's_

**

Xmen/Harry Potter: Infernalist's Heart

**

Part Four: the Daniels

Evan Daniels rode his skateboard down the lane mom I'm home he yelled. Rummaging in the fridge for a can of coke.

"Evan dear please come into the living room" said his mother

Evan cringed maybe his mum had found out about the fruit bowl incident. "Coming momma" he said and entered the living room as he got inside he noticed that there was a giant he remembered him from his mothers school pictures "good afternoon Mr Hagrid! He said smiling."

"Fine young lad you got their Vi!" Said Hagrid to Evan's mother

Vi laughed "he does have a certain charm about him…when he's not up to mischief " she looked at Evan shrewdly. "Evan darling I want you to meet Ororo."

It was only then that Evan noticed the girl beside Hagrid she had long white hair and sky blue eyes she was slightly taller than him… realising he was being a bit rude he smiled and walked over. "Hi! I'm Evan! Pleased tomeetcha!"

"Evannnn… " sighed his mother "its pleased to meet you! What have I told you about pronunciation! If you don't pronounce your spells properly they could backfire horribly!"

"Sorry mom!"

"That's okay hun…oh by the way Ororo is your cousin"

"My cousin?" Gaped Evan 

"Yes your cousin she is the daughter of your uncle David and aunt N'dare"

"Thee uncle David? Didn't he?"

"Yes it was believed they had died in the bombing… but Ororo had survived in Cairo for all these years…she'll be living with us from now on."

"Great! Someone my age! My sister is 2 years older than me and she never wants to do stuff with me! Wait… I'm going to Hogwarts…no fair! We wont get the—"

"Don't worry yourself Evan" …began Hagrid

"I'm going to Hogwarts too" smiled Ororo…

Vi smiled "David would be so proud his daughter going to Hogwarts! He was always sad that he couldn't go with me to Hogwarts…Evan hun take Ororo up to the spare bedroom where she can put her stuff its her room now then take her out to play while I talk with Mr Hagrid and miss Günter…"

Evan took Ororo into the back yard and led her to the back wall. "Hey you wanna see something cool?" Evan looked round then he fired a bone spike into the wall. "Cool huh? According to my dad I'm a mutant it means I have powers, which don't even rely on magic!"

Ororo smiled "watch this" she said she held up a hand an a little cloud formed in the palm of her hand… then the cloud began to rain…

"Wicked!!!" Gasped evan "you're a mutant like me! Anyway…" Evan said looking around "follow me". He climbed over the wall into a school yard at one end was a basketball net. Evan smiled "have you ever played basketball?"

"2 years ago there were some US soldiers stationed near the city, they played basketball and let us play too" said Ororo 

"That's good one on one no powers…" said Evan pulling out a basketball…"first to 15 wins…"

20 minutes later Evan and Ororo sat on the ground "I want a rematch" growled Ororo pouting…

"Whoa girl I won fair and square plus you ran me ragged out there… you know I cant wait to be in Hogwarts my mum was a gryfindorf and my dad was hugglepuff either one would be great…. Is that snow?" Said Evan looking at Ororo 

Ororo looked up to see ravenous hovering above her with each beat of her wings snowflakes fell…

"Is that? Is that a vulpia? Ace! How did you get one?!" Asked Evan.

"Hagrid's friend gave it to me" said Ororo.

"Can I can I pet her?" asked evan

"Sure!" Said Ororo. Smiling…

"Evan!" Came a voice "you know your not supposed to be out here!" 

Ororo shrieked in surprise She turned round to see an angry looking 13 year old. 

"I was coming home when I saw you in the junior school playground! And not only have you been trespassing on public property you roped in some…" The girl stopped "just who are you" she said "you look like my late aunt…"

Evan looked embarrassed "Ororo this is Tanya my sister, Tanya this is Ororo our long lost cousin"

"Oh my gawd!" Gasped Tanya "your uncle David's daughter! I was only two when you were born I was there at the hospital! It's been soooo long! We thought for the longest time nobody had survived the bombing! So where are you staying?" Tanya rattled on 

"The spare bedroom is hers Tanya…" said evan 

"Like, was I talking to you dweeb!" Said Tanya

"Back of bogface!" Snapped Evan

"Ooohhh! Evan when I… you know what I'm not going to pound you… I'm just going to tell mom. Now the Ororo come with me we've got catching up to do! You know girl talk and stuff…" Tanya climbed back over the wall with Evan and Ororo following

"So Evan I heard you went with mom and got a wand!" Said Tanya

Evan smiled "that I did. I got the most fly wand you ever did see way better than yours"

Tanya rolled her eyes as if to say 'idiot' "just what was your wand?" Asked Tanya 

"Dragon heartstring and holly" said Evan

"Not bad bro, hey Ororo what did you get?" 

"Phoenix feather and beechwood" Ororo replied 

"You jammy sod phoenix feathers are rare!" Said Evan "what length?"

"13 inches…" replied Ororo

"13 inches? That's quite long I wonder what it means" said Tanya…

As they walked back into the house Hagrid walked over. "Well young Ororo, I must be off but I'll see the tree of you at Hogwarts very, very soon." He left quickly followed by miss Günter 

Ororo hugged them good bye and was lead to the living room "sit down dear" said Vi… "I wont bite…" in Vi's lap was a large book.

"This, this is my photo album…it contains pictures of your mum and dad…would you like to look at them with me?" said Vi

Ororo nodded "yes aunt Vi" she said

"That's good oh hers a great picture to start with this is David and me when I had come home from Hogwarts for Christmas holidays…. Oh and here's where I made is ball levitate…. "

Later that night Vi tucked a sleeping Ororo into her bed. "Welcome to the family Ororo… "


	5. On the Hogwarts express

_Authors note this is set in a hybrid xmen/xmen evo Harry potter universe. Most of the mutants involved will take character cues from evolution others the main xmen also a few characters will not be mutants as they normally are_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the xmen; Harry potter and friends are owned by j.k.rowling. the Xmen belong to marvel comics. i made up the vulpia's_

**

Xmen/Harry Potter: Infernalist's Heart

**

Part Five: Hogwarts express…

Ororo stared at the wall before her. To one side was platform 9 to the other was platform 10. She swallowed and pushed her trolley straight at the wall as she was about to hit the wall she closed her eyes expecting the jarring shock of hitting wall only it never came she opened her eyes to see a train platform before her with plenty of children getting onboard. She turned back towards where she came only to see a wall… moments later Tanya and Evan come through the wall

"See Ororo nothing to it!" said Evan.

The trio were joined by Mr and Mrs Daniels "you three got everything?" asked Mr Daniels the trio nodded. Suddenly Mr Daniels gasped and walked over to a tall man very well built he tapped him on the shoulder "James Braddock! As I live and breath it IS you!"

"Peter? Peter Daniels well I'll be if it isn't my old basher buddy! Elizabeth! Over here!" yelled James Braddock

"Elizabeth?" Said Mr Daniels "you married mad lizzy?"

"Yep! That I did Peter!" laughed James 

Just then a woman and 3 children came their way. 

"Elizabeth you remember Peter don't you?" Said James hugging his wife

She laughed and nodded "sooo good to see you king bash! Is this your wife? Hey, aren't you lil' Vi Munroe?" asked Elizabeth

"I was I'm Vi Daniels now these are my children Tanya and Evan and this is my niece Ororo…" replied Vi

"Such adorable children" said Elizabeth Braddock "let me introduce you to my brood".

"This is my eldest James Braddock jr," said Elizabeth placing her hand on a tall raven-haired boy's shoulder. 

"How do you do maam" said James Jr to Mrs Daniels.

"I see the boy has the Braddock charm," said Mr Daniels "give him a few years and he'll have women throwing themselves at his feet…"

James Braddock senior laughed a hearty laugh.

Elizabeth smiled "these two are the twins Brian and Betsy Braddock actually its Brian and Elizabeth but she prefers Betsy…" 

There was hugging and kissing and then they boarded the train. James rushed off to join his Quidditch teammates leaving Brian, Betsy, Evan, Ororo, and Tanya. They quickly found an empty carriage and sat down.

"Oh mannnn! This is it! I'm finally off to Hogwarts!" Said Evan getting hyper

Tanya sighed, "Calm down Evan!"

Suddenly Brian joined Evans "I heard they have the best quiddich stadium in the whole of England!"

"Really this is going to be soooooo cool! It's a pity we can't try out for the team in the first year" said Evan

"I know but I'm not going to let it get me down I'm going to practice so next year I'm on the team!"

Ororo giggled Evans and Brian's enthusiasm was infectious.

"So…" said Betsy "what house do you want to be in? Me, I want to be in grythindorf or ravensclaw "

"What's wrong with hugglepuff?" Asked Brian "dad was hugglepuff!"

Betsy sighed and turned to Brian "do you want to be in the same house as your big brother?"

"Oh heck no! We'd never have any fun!!!"

A short while later the carriage door opened and three girls stood in the doorway "Tanya Daniels! Yelled a girl. We've been looking all over for you we reserved you a seat!" 

Tanya looked at Ororo and Evan. "You two will be alright if I nip of to be with my friends wouldn't you?" Without waiting for an answer she was off…  

Evan smiled "so long sis! Now then gang what shall we…"

The door opened to reveal a chubby little boy

"Excuse me have you seen a toad?" 

"Nope" said Betsy "have you?" she said turning to the others… 

"Sorry no I haven't." said Brian

"Nope I aint seen one" said Evan

Ororo shook her head

The boy sighed and left the carriage

Ororo looked at Evan "I thought you said there was 4 houses what's wrong with the fourth?"

"Slytherin." Said Brian frowning "you don't want anything to do with slytherin."

"Yeah he's right slytherin is where the bad kids are," said Evan frowning

"Bad kids?" Asked Ororo…

Just then the door opened and a blond haired boy followed by two big boys and a girl walked in. 

Ororo felt an unusual pressure in her head she tried to shake it off

"See I told you that the Braddock's were on the train!" Said the blond boy.

Brian frowned "go away Draco."

"I'll leave when I want to Braddock". Replied the blond boy

"Just what do you want Draco" said Brian.

"I just want to say mess with me and I'll make your life hell."

Brian was about to get up when a kid rushed in to the crowded carriage "did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Snapped Draco

"Harry potter is on the train!"

"Harry potter? Thee Harry potter? Out of my way fool!" Draco pushed passed the kid but turned to Braddock. "This isn't over Braddock," said Draco as the others left the girl lingered and looked at the group shrewdly

As she left the pressure vanished

"That boy is what I mean by bad kids…if he's not in slytherin I'll eat my wand…" said Brian

Betsy suddenly swore "she was trying to peak!"

Brian turned to Betsy "you mean she's telepathic, like you?"

"Yeah it took all my strength to erect a wall around us…she was only able to pick up surface thoughts…" said Betsy

"So that's what the pressure I felt was," said Ororo stunned

"You felt it to?" said Evan "wait… telepathy? As in, the power to read minds without magic?"

Betsy nodded.

"Are you a mutant like me and Ororo?" said Evan

"You're mutants too?" Said Brian "that's sooo cool!"  

As the two boys talked Ororo's mind drifted to thoughts of the strange blond girl who had tried to invade her mind Ororo was angry. _Who ever you are girl you just picked the wrong girl to mess with _


	6. other travellers

_Authors note this is set in a hybrid xmen/xmen evo Harry potter universe. Most of the mutants involved will take character cues from evolution others the main xmen also a few characters will not be mutants as they normally are_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the xmen; Harry potter and friends are owned by j.k.rowling. the Xmen belong to marvel comics. i made up the vulpia's_

**Xmen/Harry Potter: Infernalist's Heart******

Elsewhere on the hogwarts express

A young boy with white hair sat next to a girl with raven hair tinted with red

"Wanda?" he said softly.

"yes pietro" said the girl looking at him 

"I'm sorry I didn't get you out sooner" he began " Ishouldhavebeen..." 

"pietro it doesn't matters all that matters is you found me" said wanda " and besides brother I could never be mad at you... father on the other hand..."

"yes...father." muttered pietro " I heard he's forming a group called the acolytes."

The lights in the carriage flickered dangerously "lets not talk about father..." muttered wanda.

"but wanda, he is our father! He did care for us for all those years after momma died! Until..."

"I couldn't help the fact my powers raged out of control pietro! But he discarded me threw me in a mental institute! " snapped wanda

pietro sighed "and I agree it was wrong but it doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

Wanda just looked away from pietro she shouldn't be mad with him after all he rescued her from the institution and they had lived on the street for 6 months until they met that  mrs harkness... she took them in and cared for them helped her to learn control of her anger and her powers...and then came the letters wanda remembered the day she got her letter   

Miss W. Maximoff

49 salchester close

boston

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, first class, grand sorc., chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, international confed. Of wizards)

Dear miss Maximoff

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy head Mistress...

Her first reaction was fear no-one knew she and pietro were there. They were using false names...Then she was angry she thought mrs harkness had betrayed them. Then her emotions were that of confusion witchcraft?

Mrs harkness revealed the truth to her showed her and pietro the wizarding world

And a new world was open to them. 

Now they were on the train heading to hogwarts... her father couldn't hurt her.  

Pietro looked at his sister as she was looked out the window

"wanda i..."

the door suddenly opened and a young brown haired youth walked into the carriage.

Hey who the hell are you?

The boy smiled and wanda and pietro got a clear view of his face

There was something wrong with his eyes... they were, completely black, black as onyx with the exception of his crimson red iris's

"Names remy, remy lebeau soon to be first year at hogwarts. You don mind remy hiding in here do you chere" he said to wanda with a wink and a smile

Wanda blushed."s-s-sure!" she replied

Suddenly pietro felt uncomfortable as his protective senses flaired. He would have to watch this strange eyed fellow very carefully 

"you're accent are you French?" asked wanda

"no I'm a US citizen I'm from the bayou, Louisiana" replied remy

"you mean your from new Orleans?" asked wanda

"yes. So where you be from chere?" asked remy

"Why are you hiding anyway" interupted pietro testily

"My big brother henri and me, we angered Adrianne so she out to get us de girl, she has one serious mad-on!" said remy with a light laugh.

"how did you anger her?" asked pietro.

"well… henri was showing me a new spell andi sorta…accidently transformed her undergarments into rats"

"you did what?!!!" said pietro in shock

"i…transformed her undergarments into rats" repeated remy

"remy you have to show me that spell" said pietro grinning from ear to ear

"it'll be a pleasure!" said remy 

"oh no, this could be bad, very, very bad" groaned wanda shaking her head

,

"you know Cajun this could be the start of a beautiful relationship" said pietro huddling close to the strange eyed boy…


	7. what house will it be?

 _Authors note this is set in a hybrid xmen/xmen evo Harry potter universe. Most of the mutants involved will take character cues from evolution others the main xmen also a few characters will not be mutants as they normally are_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the xmen; Harry potter and friends are owned by j.k.rowling. the Xmen belong to marvel comics. i made up the vulpia's_

**Xmen/Harry Potter: Infernalist's Heart******

Part seven: Sorting Hat Time! What house will it be?

As Ororo stepped off the train she saw three kids got off another carriage. Ororo stopped and gasped

"Brother? Brother Remy?...REMY!!!!" she yelled running forward and hugging him

"Stormy? STORMY!!" he gasped "I cant believe it I haven't seen you in 4 years stormy"

"Reeeeeeeemmmmy don't call me that!" Ororo pouted

Remy laughed "alright ro. It jus damn good to see you chere!"

Ororo grinned "so you're going to be a wizard then!"

"Yep and you be a witch" said Remy

"You two know each other?" asked Evan

"Oui! 6 years ago my father went to Cairo for a year on...'business' she rescue Remy from assassins... and we had a big adventure. Afterwards we did ancient blood pact which makes us brother and sister."

"Assassins?!!!" gasped Wanda

" That's wicked! Real assassins!!! I can see you're defiantly going to be fun to be around!" said Pietro

Just then Ororo heard Hagrid

" Firs' years! Firs'-years over here! All right there Harry?" he said "oh hello! Ororo! Hi Evan" he waved at Ororo and the others "c'mon, follow me - any more firs'-years? Mind your step now firs'-years follow me!"

The children were lead onto boats and taken across a great lake towards the huge structure known as Hogwarts.

They were lead to a huge oak door.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The banquet will be beginning shortly, but before you go, you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Now, while you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you points and if you break any rules, you lose points. At the end, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. We will begin shortly."

"This is going to blow up in our face." Muttered Brian "we're going to get Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff! Is where you belong Braddock" Draco said as he walked pass.

Ororo wanted to smack the smarmy little blond boy silly and stick his head in a heap of camel droppings

"Yeah I want to hurt him too." Said Evan after catching his cousin's expression " but it just wouldn't be sporting of us..."

Ororo sighed. "Your right Evan it's just back in Cairo there was always those who looked down on me and the others I hated it then and I hate it now!" Ororo whispered franticly.

"Come on gang, this is It." Betsy said as the kids filed in through the huge doors leading into the main hall.

Names of the first year students were beginning to be called out. "Daniels, Evan." Called out professor McGonagall.

Evan stepped forward beaming with pride this was it he was going to get sorted! Ororo thought he would explode with excitement

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled out. Ororo and Brian gasped.

"He got into Gryffindor! What a jammy sod! " Whispered Brian to Ororo.

"Alvers, Lance" called out the professor.

A tall boy walked forward and sat on the stool the sorting hat was placed on his head and the hat ummed and ahh'd for a while then it said "Gryffindor"

"Dukes, Fred" a huge boy walked forward and sat on the stool as he sat down there was a creak... as the stool strained under his weight. There was a few titters of laughter from the other students Fred face went purple with rage but he calmed down quickly

The sorting hat called out "Slytherin"

A little while later the professor McGonagall called out, "Maximoff, Wanda!" Wanda walked up.

It was about a minute before the hat jumped and called out, "Slytherin!" she took the hat off Wanda's head and ushered her towards the table she needed to go to.

"Maximoff, Pietro!" Pietro walked up.

The hat barely touched his head when it yelled out "Slytherin!" Pietro smiled as he joined his sister

"Lebeau, Remy" Remy walked up and sat on the stool...

"Interesting.... said the sorting hat softly very interesting you are quite the wildcard...I think its going to be a great gambit wherever you go... Ravenclaw!" said the sorting hat

Remy was a little put out not being in Hufflepuff with Henri but he heard Ravenclaw wasn't bad...

More names were called out until the McGonagall called, "Braddock, Betsy." And Betsy walked up excitedly. The hat announced, "Ravenclaw!" Betsy was pleased to have escaped Hufflepuff and hurried to the table.

"Frost, Emma"...called out the professor

Ororo was stopped cold in her tracks as she saw a blond girl sit on the stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head it was the same blond girl from on the Hogwarts Express. The girl who tried to invade her mind... now, she had a name

"Slytherin!" called the hat

"Braddock, Brian" Brian sat down "Ravenclaw"

There were then more names. Then McGonagall called out, "Darkholme, Anna Marie"."

 A brunette with white streaks in her hair walked up to the stool.

"Slytherin!

"Munroe, Ororo!" was the next call

Ororo gasped she was up! She made her way to the stool nervously where would she go? The sorting hat was on her head...

"You're an hard one you portray the characteristics of all four houses, brave, loyal, ruthless, cunning, observant, a risk taker with a very, very strong will... Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled out. Ororo didn't mind being in Ravenclaw she would of liked to be with Evan but Ravenclaw was just as good besides Remy and her new friends were there

The next kid to be called was "Rasputin, peter."

The hat was put on his head and it announced, "Gryffindor!" peter walked over to his table

"Potter, Harry!"

Ororo looked at the young boy walking up to the sorting hat... secretly she hoped he was in Ravenclaw. She could see a great advantage to having him in her house. He didn't look like the type to be Slytherin...

Gryffindor said the hat there was a roar of cheers

"We got potter!!!" cheered the students on the Gryffindor table

Ororo sighed at least Slytherin didn't get him Ororo stopped herself. She didn't hate Slytherin. She wasn't glad that Slytherin didn't get Harry potter. She was glad the blond haired girl didn't get him she casually looked over at the Slytherin table and smiled.

Once the sorting was done Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome!" he said "welcome to a new year at Hogwarts before we banquet I would like to say a few words: and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

And to the Ororo's shock and surprise food appeared on the plates before the students. She was amazed at such a feast never in her life had she seen so much food she looked over to the Gryffindor table to see. Evan was talking to Harry Potter and his red haired friend Ron.

Things were looking up she could get to like it at Hogwarts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note:

A friend of mines asked me why is Ororo a kid?

Answer 1: I was always miffed that Ororo who was originally a second gen x-man was made an adult in the cartoon she hardly got any character development.

Answer 2: I really, really like storm and think her comic history is cool

Other points of interest:

Achmed, Ororo's mentor was her mentor in the comics

The infernalist has a connection to storm from the comic xmen

After the first group of chapters the Hogwarts faithful i.e. Harry potter, Ron Weasly will turn up regularly

Just so some of you know certain evo characters will not turn up for a long while the reasons will become clear. So don't despair if your fav characters are missing they WILL turn up

Deathsheadx


	8. Special class

_Authors note this is set in a hybrid xmen/xmen evo Harry potter universe. Most of the mutants involved will take character cues from evolution others the main xmen also a few characters will not be mutants as they normally are_

_I don't own any of the xmen; Harry potter and friends are owned by j.k.rowling, __Xmen belong to marvel comics_

**Xmen/Harry potter infernalist's heart**

Special class

Ororo looked at her time table "floor 2 room 5…" she muttered as she approached she saw Brian, Betsy remy and a group of other Ravenclaw's were their

"What do you think sc stands for?" asked remy, as they took their seats

"Sc stands for special class," said a voice a bald headed man entered the class room he was seated in a wheel chair.

"Good morning class I am professor Charles Xavier and I will be teaching special class. This class is to help you all control your mutant abilities. As you all know you are different than other witches and wizards in training here at Hogwarts you have an extra edge. It is my job to train you to use those powers in conjunction with you magical abilities…. When I call your name you are to come forward and place your had on this floating orb…"

"Why does he use a wheel chair?" whispered Betsy

"To answer your question Elizabeth because I have a spinal injury" said the professor "oh and in answer to your unspoken question I cant have the injury healed due to being cursed at the same time. I will most likely never regain the use of my legs…".

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Like you Elizabeth I am a telepath."

"But I didn't feel you get past my…"

"Skill my child my skill in legilimency coupled with telepathy makes me an extremely formidable in the realm of the mind… but lets get back to class shall we?"

"Theresa rouke" said the professor…

A girl with red hair stepped forward and touched the orb…

It glowed for a second. The professor smiled "thank you, you can take your seat."

"Tessa Niles" called out the professor

A pail looking girl walked over to the orb and she placed her hands on it the orb glowed and shuddered violently "oh my" said the professor his expression one of shock and awe he looked as if something profound had happened…"um… yes you…you can take your seat… Brain Braddock…."

This went on for all the students in the class.

"Okay I have now registered you mutations and I can work out a training program for you all" said professor Xavier…

"Theresa is a sonic caster her powers are in the realm of sound I will be teaching you to be able to sustain your sonic powers while manipulating your output. Brian your abilities are enhanced strength and levitation I will teach you how to fly … Tessa you…you are a conundrum …Betsy your telepathy is of the offensive kind you need training in defence. Remy with practice your kinetic exaggeration abilities i.e. your charge ability can be made to do great things. Ororo you're power is volatile raw and extremely powerful…to control this power you rigidly control your emotional state…but enough of that lets talk about what we will actually do in these classes. "

Xavier rubbed the bridge of his nose "We will learn about mutations in general the types of mutations out there and ways to defend against them there will be practical lessons to help you learn to control these abilities. And most of all we'll learn to marry magic to these abilities…the first thing I will teach you all is telepathic defence. Telepaths are natural legiliments no spell is needed they tap into another plane of reality known as the astral plane a plan which all minds tap into in some form or another telepaths can tap into this plane and manipulate it to their needs they can use it to access other minds. However you can shield your mind against telepaths. However there are what is known as omega psi's telepaths like myself, and young Elizabeth here who can tear through the average mental shielding and could mostly, with a lot of work tear through very strong shields"

"Den wat's de use?" Asked remy.

"Good point remy and to answer I will turn to Tessa. You see Tessa is a telepath of fair strength if she attacked an average shielded mind she could burn through them. However it would take her intense concentration to get through a strongly shielded mind. But you see I'm much, much stronger than her yet I can't read her mind I can't take control her shields are so strong that her mind is virtually impenetrable…" began Xavier

"like a fort?" asked Remy

"Which in itself is unnatural..." muttered Xavier absent-mindedly

The class looked at Tessa who looked embarrassed by the attention…

"A telepath can get through most shields remy but not all shields I will train you to be in the percentile that's shields are heard to penetrate" Said Xavier

"First lets start with a simple mental shield each student is to think of an item and picture it in your heads now imagine a wall around it in a minute your going to feel a pressure against that wall now you must imagine yourself reinforcing that wall. This is your shield. However now you have it you have to keep it up. I want all students except Tessa and Elizabeth to stand up"

The other 12 students stood up.

"Good, good! Now the pressure is going to get stronger if the wall shatters you will have to sit down…"

Theresa was the first to sit down she rubbed the sides of her head. Roger sat down soon afterwards. Then another student and another soon there were 4 students left standing remy, Brian, Ororo and Nina.

"Very good" said the professor "okay I'm turning it up a notch…" Nina suddenly shrieked and sat down…Brian was sweating…

"Hold on Brian!" said Betsy

Brian grimaced as did the others…suddenly Brian groaned and sat down

"Two left" said professor Xavier "remy you are good your mind has a very unusual property it makes it hard to get a grip to bring my powers to bear on your mind…"

Remy smiled…

The professor smiled "hard… but not difficult… I have you now remy… and your actual shield is pretty weak…" remy winced and raised a hand to his head…slowly he sat down…

The professor smiled at Ororo "your doing well… Ororo you outlasted the others by a margin lets take it up another notch…"

Ororo was hit by a powerful mental blow, she stumbled back falling to the ground

"Oh man!" Gasped Theresa "Ororo's out!"

"No…" said Tessa "she isn't."

"Tessa's right her shield… it held," said Betsy in awe

Ororo stood up shakily…"is that all you got?"

The professor smiled "your will is formable I commend you… lets add more Pressure."

Ororo gritted her teeth. Outside the sky darkened

"Whoa" gasped Toby stepping back "Ororo?"

The professor started to sweat… "I remember you!!!" he gasped in surprise suddenly his body jerked violently and his chair shot backwards…

Ororo gasped and rushed forward "professor? Are you okay?"

"I'm alright Ororo I just realised we had met before and it ended just like it did last time." Replied professor Xavier

"Wha?" asked a confused Ororo

"Bio-electrical feed back you sent a electric shock right up my psi line fried a few synapses…"

"When have we met before? What do you mean by bio electrical feedback?" asked a really confused Ororo

The professor smiled "Do you remember Amahl Farouk?"

Ororo's eyes widened in shock.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Next: _**

****

**who is Amahl Farouk?**

**How does Ororo and Xavier know him?**

****

**_Plus:_**

****

**The first confrontation with Emma frost!**

**And Ororo gains a new friend!**

****

**_Oh yeah… review! Your critiques are valued!_**


	9. Making enermies and Finding a friend

_Authors note this is set in a hybrid xmen/xmen evo Harry potter universe. Most of the mutants involved will take character cues from evolution others the main xmen also a few characters will not be mutants as they normally are_

_I don't own any of the xmen; Harry potter and friends are owned by j.k.rowling, Xmen belong to marvel comics _

**Xmen/Harry potter infernalist's heart**

Making enemies and a new friend….

Amahl Farouk.

Ororo shuddered at that name. Amahl Farouk, nearly destroyed her and her family she had been 7 years old at the time…

She looked at the professor with new eyes. "You! The foreigner!"

"Yes me." Smiled the professor. "What's it been 4 years?"

"Excuse Me," asked remy "what's he got to do with de shadow king ro?"

"He's the white Knight that slayed Amahl Farouk!" said Ororo softly

"What's this all about?" asked Brian…

The professor smiled "Ororo will have to tell you as time is just about up…the lesson is over for today…."

After class most of the students of special class gathered round Ororo. "Who's this Amahl Farouk?"

"I... don't want to talk about it right now" said Ororo. "Remy can tell you the basics" Ororo rushed of Betsy took off after her…

Brian turned to remy. "What happened?"

"The guy he be bad news he took control of the Cairo thieves guide turned them into his slaves he was apposed by Achmed Ororo's adoptive father and so he kidnapped Ororo. H tried to bend Ororo to his will she resisted until he threatened to kill her family. She became his slave…she would have stayed that way if it hadn't been for the foreigner a strange man who entered her mind. She managed to eject him from her mind. But in the process shattered the shadow kings control over her she turned on the shadow king and distracted him long enough for the stranger to destroy him "

"Only the stranger was professor Xavier," said Theresa …

Remy nodded

Ororo locked herself in the girls toilets and she felt as if she could cry as she remembered the horrible tortures Amahl inflicted on her and her family…suddenly she heard crying from the stall next to hers…

"Wh-who-who's there?" she asked

There was a startled cry

Ororo recognised the voice of the crying girl "Tessa? What's wrong…?"

"Leave me alone!" cried Tessa

"No way your Ravenclaw, your family why are you crying?" ororo replied

"Leave me alone." repeated tessa

Ororo stormed out of her cubicle and banged on the door to Tessa's cubicle. "Stop it with that crap!" snapped Ororo "what's wrong?"

"Even among the mutants I am a freak you saw the way he looked at me?" she cried

"Who?" asked ororo

"The professor!" was tessa's strangled reply

"What do you mean?" asked Ororo

"When I touched the orb he looked at me like I was a monster…" sobbed tessa "like he was afraid of me. And now everyone else will be afraid of me!"

"By the goddess!!!" snapped Ororo "I don't care what he thinks!"

"You…you don't?"

"Heck no!" replied Ororo "Achmed taught me better than that. I don't know you Tessa, but I'd like to know you. You're Ravenclaw you're part of my new family"

The door opened and Tessa came out.

Ororo got her first real look at Tessa she was very pale with her hair done in an intricate style her eyes had a sharpness about them as if she was assessing everything, but what was most striking was the strange marks...the two tattoos on her face…

"Are those tribal? "

Tessa shook her head just then they the toilet door opened and Betsy walked in "have you two finished crying I want to get out of here before they get here…"

"Who?"

The door opened again and in stepped Emma frost and a group of five girls…the girls all looked alike same blond hair same facial features.

"Oh look!" said Emma "it's the Ravenclaw girls…Braddock, the savage and Bogan's pet…"

"Don't call me that" said Tessa softly…

"My dear Tessa I will call you what I like it would do you good to remember your place in the inner circle… isn't that right girls…"

The other girls laughed

"Emma, look we don't want trouble!" Said Betsy.

"You are in no position to talk Braddock!"

"By the goddess we don't have time for this come on Tessa, Betsy" Ororo went to walk past Emma and the girls when one girl grabbed her arm…

"Unless you let go of my arm right now I will hurt you" said Ororo her voice dead calm

The girl squeezed harder

Moments later there was a scream of pain Ororo had the girl's arm, twisted behind her back

"I warned you didn't I? Now we are going through that door and---" Ororo never finished as the short haired girl with Emma clapped her hands together there was a burst of light and Ororo was temporarily blinded… Betsy reacted swinging a fist at the girl who had blinded Ororo and tessa swung at another girl going to strike betsy, and then all hell broke loose…

Professor McGonagall arrived at the girls' toilets to find it covered in snow…a strong wind howling around the room creating a mini snowstorm

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!!!"

the snow storm died down

Emma crawled out from a cubicle covered in snow "it was Munroe professor!"

"Yeah!" said one of the other girls "she totally lost it! She and her friends Braddock and Niles…"

"She wouldn't let us past" said Ororo coldly "and then her bullies laid her hands on me... " She pulled up the sleeve of her robes to reveal her bruised arm…

McGonagall looked at the girls… "I'm deducting 5 points from your houses for each one of you for fighting. there will be no fighting in Hogwarts…"

"But that means we loose 30 to their 15!" Gasped Emma

"Be glad I don't deduct more from Slytherin it is obvious Emma you and your gang instigated the incident…. Now get out of her and to your classes…"

"Yes ma'am" the girls caroused and walked out of the toilet. As they left Emma turned to Ororo… "This isn't over Munroe, you and your friends can count on it!"

Ororo smiled "and we'll be waiting emma dear" she replied and walked towards class arm in arm with Betsy and their new friend Tessa...

Professor Xavier sat in Dumbledore's office…

"So how have your first few classes been my friend?"

"Slytherin's mutants are run of the mill with the exception of Wanda maximoff."

"Somehow her mutant power has entwined itself with her magic powers she naturally taps into magic…she has the potential to do strong magic without ever using a wand… but it's the Ravenclaw's that worry me."

"Oh?" Said Dumbledore

"Brian Braddock is the closest thing I've seen to the fictional character superman, his sister has the most penetrative psychic probe I've seen in years its so powerful it manifests on the physical plane as a psychic knife which can cut through most defences she can also levitate. But do you know who really worries me?"

"Who?" asked Dumbledore?

"Ororo Munroe and Tessa Niles"

Dumbledore drew a sharp breath "what of them?"

"Albus, Tessa is a telepathic cyberpath with the ability to catalyse latent mutant abilities she can potentially turn mutations that wont activate in this generation, that would skip a generation on as if she was flipping a muggle light switch. She can evolve mutations to stages that weren't supposed to be reached in years in mere seconds…"

"Buts that's not what bothers you Charles, is it?"

"No Albus, its what she did with her telepathy her mind is shut tighter than Gringotts ever was. To do that to herself takes skill, real skill its shut up so tight she cant use her own telepathy…what could cause her to do such a thing? Who taught her that level of skill?"

"She's self taught when it comes to her mental defences Charles but I can't say more…oh by the way just what is a cyberpath?"

"She runs her brain like a computer Albus like an efficient muggle machine she has absolute perfect recall abilities…a more apt word is mentat, I think she has the potential to be the most smartest student in the school…"

Albus nodded "and Ororo?"

Charles sighed, "She can tear the world apart in minutes."

"Really?"

"Her constantly growing control of the weather is close to absolute and her will…Albus I've rarely seen such an unyielding will couple the fact that the force and strength of her powers increases with her emotional state coupled with her ability to tap the electromagnetic spectrum means her reach could go beyond this planet its terrifying!"

Albus stroked his beard "we can only hope that Hogwarts helps her gain a good moral compass…help her to develop the sense of responsibility in the use of such powers…" he said looking at Charles Xavier…

As Xavier left Dumbledore thought about the two girls how strange it was that their lives contained such similar themes… Amahl Farouk the shadow king and Elias…Elias Bogan the lord cardinal

Dumbledore sighed, "Well fawlkes" he said softly "it seems this is going to be an explosive year…"

* * *

**_Next: _**

** We take a look at Evan's adventures in Gryffindor! **

****

**_Plus: _**

**Trouble brewing in Slytherin!!!**

****

**_Oh and reviews! I need reviews! You don't have to log in to review! _**


	10. peeking in on Gryffindor & Slytherin

Authors note this is set in a hybrid xmen/xmen evo Harry potter universe. Most of the mutants involved will take character cues from evolution others the main xmen also a few characters will not be mutants as they normally are 

_I don't own any of the xmen; Harry potter and friends are owned by j.k.rowling. __Xmen belong to marvel comics_

**Xmen/Harry potter infernalist's heart**

Evan Daniels walked along side Ron Weasly and the infamous Harry potter. Harry potter was like the magical equivalent of jay-z he was thee celebrity. But Evan had quickly gotten over it especially when he realised Harry didn't like all the attention… it was then that Evan swore to himself to treat Harry like a human being and just be friends with him.

"Did you hear?" asked Seamus Finnigan running up to the trio

"Hear what Seamus?" Asked Harry

"Three Ravenclaw girls got into a fight with six Slytherin girls." Said Seamus

"Really?" asked Ron

"Yeah! When McGonagall got to the girls lave it was completely snowed in" continued Seamus

Harry turned to Evan "that sounds like"

"My cousin Ororo." said Evan surprised …

"How did you find out?" Asked Ron

"I was trading cards with Toby," replied Seamus

As Seamus walked of Harry turned to Evan "that was a mutant thing right?"

"Yeah Ororo does things with the weather…" replied Evan

"I wish I was a mutant!" huffed Ron "then I'd be more unique!"

"Wha? Whatever do you mean Ron?" asked Evan

"I mean you got these cool powers you don't need a wand for if I had a cool power I'd no longer be just Ron Weasly youngest Weasly brother I'd be well special!"

"Ron its not that simple" said Harry "I heard about mutants from the news. Mutants get persecuted like they tried to do to witches in the 17-18th century"

Ron swallowed "you mean burned at the stake? Like in the Salem witch trials"

Evan nodded "mutants have been shot at, burned to death, hanged, beaten to death all because they are different. And being a mutant isn't all fun and games take my mutation" Evan fired off a spike

"Wow!" said Harry "does it hurt when you do that?"

"At first it hurt a lot, it's not so bad now… but that's not my problem sometimes I lose control. I live in fear of the fact that I could lose control and hurt some one…being a mutant is hard"

Ron took in Evans words…"well alright maybe I was a bit too hasty with wanting to be a mutant but you have to admit it is cool"

"No doubt about it!" said Evan smiling

Slytherin tower

Emma looked at the girls before her "but—" she gasped

"No buts Emma you and your gang embarrassed us and lost us 30 points even Snape is angry… he tore into us over what happened"…said one girl

"I've never seen him so angry!" snapped a prefect

"Now listen very carefully we have no qualms about making your life hell Emma. From now on keep your feuds under the teachers radar," snapped a red headed girl with a condescending yet authoritive tone

"I beg your pardon did you say..." began Emma

"Emma we have no problems with your feud with Braddock and her friends just make sure the teachers don't know! Now… out of my sight…" replied the girl with a flick of her red hair

Emma stormed off grumpily

"What's the matter cousin?" said a voice…

"That Jean grey who does she think she is she isn't a prefect yet she acts like she runs the place…"

"Well she is Slytherin's star pupil "

"Last year she brought in so many points Slytherin had the cup won before we'd reached Christmas…"

"I know that cousin she just… you know!"

"Yes too…twofaced she seems like an angel but she has a vicious streak a mile wide… which is why its best we stay on her good side. Oh and whatever you do don't mention her little sister…" he said

"The one who ended up in Huffelpuff?"

"Yes that's the one…" Just then he snorted, "Move maximoff!"

Pietro maximoff looked up from his chair by the fire "And why would I do that?" He asked

"Because I want to sit there."

"There are plenty of other seats," said Pietro

"I'm Draco Malfoy I sit where I want!" as he said this Crabb and Goyle flanked Draco

"And I'm Pietro maximoff I'm sitting here" Pietro replied amused by frustrating Draco

"Crabb…Goyle… remove him." Snapped Draco

The two boys reached forward and grabbed Pietro throwing him off the seat. Pietro was furious He shot up and was back in the seat before Draco could even blink "Don't try that again or you will regret it Draco..." he said ominously

"How did he? Oh yeah your super fast…" Draco looked at Pietro and in that moment a primal dislike was born

He turned to Crabb and Goyle "remove him again I want that seat no mudblood is going to keep me from that seat "

Pietro readied himself to fight when his mind went hazy when it cleared he was on the floor with Draco in the seat and Emma standing next to him smiling "you…you did something to my mind!!!" he roared in rage.

Emma yawned as if she was bored "when a Malfoy tells you to move you move mudblood…"

"Your going to regret you ever did that," said Pietro as he speed away…

"Stupid mudblood just because he has a mutant ability doesn't make him better than others" said Draco

"No its breeding dahling" said Emma grinning at her cousin

Pietro raced away tears forming in his eyes he bumped into someone and skidded on the floor he looked up to see a big boy Pietro remembered his name "sorry about that Freddy" he sighed wiping his eyes.

"No problem." said the big boy helping Pietro up. "Hey what's got you worked up?"

"Malfoy and his cronies he threw me off my seat and that minx Emma messed with my head so I couldn't fight back…they humiliated me!" Snapped Pietro

Freddy grimaced "she humiliated me before… I hate them and their stupid 'purity' club just cause my folks don't have a magical bone in my body they look down on me, pick on me…"

Pietro looked at Freddy "we don't need their stupid clique we'll form our own…"

Freddy smiled at Pietro "I think…I think this is the start off a beautiful friendship…"

"Well count me in," said a voice with a southern accent

The two boys turned to see Anna Darkholme…

"Say what?!" asked Pietro

"Ah want in. anything to screw over Emma frost and her buddies"

Pietro smiled "well then, welcome to our clique Anna"

Later that day in the school courtyard.

Evan listened to Hermione rattle on about how she had transfigured a matchstick into nearly a needle when he felt a rumble… he looked around to see students running past him and the others…

"What's going on" asked Harry.

"Some first year he did it… he caused an earth quake!" replied the student running away

"Earth quake?" gasped Evan…

"Lance!" Gasped Harry he ran in the opposite direction to the fleeing students Evan and Ron followed…

They arrived to see the ground moving up and down….

"Whoa what happened to lance?" Asked Ron

"He...he's crying" said Harry surprised

Evan nodded "I'm going in!"

"Evan you could get hurt!" Gasped Harry

Evan looked at Harry "don't worry about me when I armour up I can take a lot of damage!"

Evan threw off his robe and plates of a bone like substance covered his body he rushed forward. He was thrown off his feet but he got up and continued onwards till he reached lance

"Dude! You gotta calm down!" yelled Evan…

"I cant! I tried to but I can't stop it! It hurts!"

Evan stepped closer "lance come on buddy you can do this! Do what I do when I need to calm my powers down… imagine all the pain as a flame…"

Lance nodded

"Now imagine the coldest water ever…ice water cold"

Lance nodded again

"Then imagine pouring ice water on it quenching the fire"

Slowly the rumbles died down and lance collapsed into unconsciousness…

Moment's later Hagrid and professor sprout arrived "oh my goodness the poor child, quickly Hagrid get him to Madam Pomfrey immediately!" She turned to Evan "for excellent handling of a crisis situation ten points to Gryffindor "

As Hagrid and sprout left with lance Ron picked up a discarded piece of paper "I saw this fall from lances hand oh my! Harry! Evan! Look at this!"

They looked at the paper it was a letter from lances foster parents…telling him they no longer wanted responsibility for him...

Harry gasped at a specific paragraph "don't that beat all they could handle him being a wizard but they couldn't hand him being a mutant so they disowned him!!!"

"Poor lance," gasped Ron… "He must of read the letter gotten angry and lost control You know Evan I think I understand what you meant earlier about it not being all fun and games I cant imagine what its like to be abandoned by those who are supposed to love you…"

"I can." said Harry thinking about the Dursleys…

"Crap!" Snapped Evan "we're going to be late for potions class!"

"Oh yeah double potions, with professor Snape. Isn't he the head of Slytherin house?" asked Ron

* * *

**Next: **

**He isn't as dead as Ororo thinks.**

**plus:**

**other dark forces begin to gather**


	11. The gathering Darkness

_Authors note this is set in a hybrid xmen/xmen evo Harry potter universe. Most of the mutants involved will take character cues from evolution others the main xmen also a few characters will not be mutants as they normally are_

_I don't own any of the xmen; Harry potter and friends are owned by j.k.rowling.Xmen belong to marvel comics _

**Xmen/Harry potter infernalist's heart**

Darkness.

It was surrounded by darkness.

It remembered great pain as it was torn asunder

But how was it still alive?

**_Your alive because it amuse us to do so_** came an eerie voice

Amuse?

**_Yes amuse we pulled your remains here into our collective so you can serve us._**

Serve? It remembered it did not serve it controlled

Suddenly it was in pain

**_You do not understand the gravity of the situation you live because of us; we can send you back to the abyss_**

It realised it had no choice.

_**Glad you understand…**_

**_I want you to be my forward guard in my battle with Dumbledore and his ilk and I especially want you to go after something of mines… my little sage…_**

It wanted to know what it got out of it besides its continued survival

**_You get something that escaped your grasp years ago…_**

It remembered the child. The child it was going to groom to be its queen the child that had turned on it and lead to its pain its disencorporation at the hands of

**"Xavier!!!!"** It roared in anger

_**Yes you get-to-get back at Xavier too…**_

**"I will serve you"** it replied as two glowing red eyes appeared before it

**_Yes…I knew you would…_**

Paris.

She sat in the chateau looking out deep in thought when she heard a slight breeze.

"Hello Gideon" she said.

"Hello sister it's been a while." Was the new arrivals reply.

"2 hundred years since we last talked face to face" she noted

"Has it been that long? Just where does the time go?" he laughed

"What do you want Gideon?"

"I've come to give you some news. She grows restless."

"What do I care if she grows restless I have problems of my own!"

"Well yes…we all know about that how could you be so careless?"

"It was the only way to protect myself from 'he who was first'"

Gideon nodded "well since she tired of waiting for you to sort your problems she is taking steps she will get your heart back…"

"I will not be beholden to her!"

"Then I suggest you get a move on" said Gideon "It's become a race between you and her she wants to cast the unbinding and your holding her up…" he turned and walked out the door. "If you want my opinion sis, you should stop looking around Cairo and think bigger there are few places in the world you can hide something of such power… start looking there…"

The infernalist watched him go. Her thoughts turned towards finding what was taken from her.

A top security prison

in a high tech vault in a vat of neutralising fluid a solitary figure slept his body shackled to restraints… as he slept he dreamt of his betrayer…his brother the one who placed him in this sleep he would get free and then he would come for him…


	12. The challenge

_Authors note this is set in a hybrid xmen/xmen evo Harry potter universe. Most of the mutants involved will take character cues from evolution others the main xmen also a few characters will not be mutants as they normally are_

_I don't own any of the xmen; Harry potter_ _and friends are owned by j.k.rowling Xmen belong to marvel comics _

**Xmen/Harry potter infernalist's heart**

The challenge.

"No way." muttered remy

"Yes way, brother" replied Henri "the Slytherins' they be thinking they better than other houses as two years running now they managed to keep hold of the parchment in question…"

Just then Adrianna frost walked past she snorted and turned to her friend "once again the Hufflepuff clown is harping on about not retrieving the parchment from our house…just when will these lower houses learn you cant touch Slytherin…."

Remy grimaced "the snake is going down…."

That evening…

"So let me get this straight…" said Betsy "every year for one week the students hold a challenge the object of contention in this challenge is a parchment which has the a unique incantation on it which opens up the big book in the library. Slytherin managed to wrest it from Gryffindor 2 years ago and nobody has been able to get it from them…but the thing is nobody in Slytherin has been able to use the incantation, which stops them from claiming absolute victory…"

"That be the size of it chère." replied remy.

"Well then Lebeau what are we waiting for?"

"Hold up Betsy" said Brian, "as much as the idea of beating the snakes and rubbing their noses in it appeals to me we can't just rush in…"

"Brian has a point Betsy…" added Ororo "but between the five of us we should be able to pull it off."

Tessa looked up from her textbook. "I assume by that remark I'm being included in this endeavour?"

"But of course your part of the crew, you know we ride together we die together…" replied Ororo with a smile

Tessa sighed and put the book down "very well what's the plan…"

"I know Henri plans to take a run at it again…."

Three days later

After curfew five first years snuck out of their dorms… and met by the main window…"okay" said Ororo. "Brian you carry your sis and Tessa me and remy will meet you there"

Brian nodded and opened the window he held onto Tessa and Betsy and flew out…

Remy smiled "after you sis!"

Ororo smiled and climbed out on the window ledge she then placed a hand on the wall to the side of the window finding a cranny to hold onto she scurried up the side of the wall towards the roof.

She was quickly followed by remy

Remy and Ororo nodded and ran across the rooftops jumping from spire to spire with an uncanny grace. Brian and the others were hovering above the Slytherin tower…"okay Tessa, Betsy do your stuff!"

The girls pulled out there wands

"Restrictus solarum!" Said Tessa

"Ravelus manarum!" Said Betsy

Two beams of light met and shot through the Slytherin window

Ororo and remy swung into the tower and remy raised his wand

"Illuminous!" Said remy… "Hey it worked!"

Ororo sighed "we've been practising that spell for weeks remy, of course it would work…"

"Thanks to those Tessa and Betsy's spells combined the snakes be none de wiser…Lets try de trunk…" said remy

Ororo looked at the trunk "nulifus enchantrum!" The trunk shooks violently and then stood still… "Open it remy" she said

Remy nodded and looked in the chest… "Okay… its not here…"

Ororo nodded and closed her eyes and thought about a possible hiding place… "They would hide it in plain sight… they're THAT arrogant…" she opened her eyes and looked around… suddenly she nudged remy…and pointed

Remy looked and grinned all the pictures not of muggle origin moved. It was like that for all the pictures accept one of a snake circling a parchment remy stepped forward only to be pushed back by a powerful force he frowned. "The picture it repels me!" He raised his hand…"disper---"

"No!" Snapped Tessa "there's a magic alarm on that wall you use a spell it'll go off and we'd be caught!"

"How do we remove it from there then…?"

Ororo smiled "leave that to me" she stretched out a hand an a breeze picked up the picture fell off the wall and whipped around in the air Ororo used the wind currents to bring it to her

"Where magic fails…nature prevails." said remy

"Tessa we have the parchment only it's entrapped in a still picture."

"Remy on the count of three use the extractus charm" whispered Tessa

"1,2,3 extracus!" Snapped remy pointing his wand at the picture.

There was a pop but nothing happened.

"No remy ex-tract-us!" Snapped Tessa

"Remy swallowed ex-tract-us!" He said pointing at the picture

The picture glowed and the parchment flew out of it…into Remy's hand…

"Yesss!" He said, "Lets get out of here!"

Ororo nodded she propped the picture up against the wall and they climbed out of the window "remy leave our calling card"

Remy smiled and pulled out a banner which he draped across the wall

Betsy and Tessa cancelled their spells and the group rushed back to their tower…

The next day Slytherin house was up in arms. Ravenclaw had taken the parchment from right under their noses the only evidence of their presence was a banner and the picture having been moved….

Pietro didn't care about the parchment but he had a good idea who was behind it… he smiled then walked of to the library

In the library sitting round a table was Freddie, Wanda, and Anna

"Did you hear Pietro?"

"Hear what?" replied Pietro

"The Slytherins' are marching on Ravenclaw tower. They're going to attempt to get the parchment back. They already complained to Snape but surprisingly he didn't take their side. He reminded them that during challenge week most of the rules don't apply…" replied Anna

Pietro nodded "so Wanda how are the charmed items coming along?"

"Pretty well actually! We just need to persuade Snape to give use some fire weed…"

Just then there was a commotion from outside Pietro and the others ran to have a look it was Jean grey she had the parchment in her hands the Slytherins were cheering but suddenly the cheering turned to gasps of shock as the parchment turned into a big fat slug

Wanda began to laugh, "They tricked them! They tricked Jean and her cronies with a fake copy of the parchment…". the quartet enjoyed jeans embarrassment…

That evening in Dumbledore's office…" I'm telling you the level of magic used was at least 5th year level…"

"Yes McGonagall but it doesn't change the fact that it was first years who pulled it off…" said professor Flitwick

"I think what McGonagall is getting at is she doesn't like the idea of 1st years meddling with such advanced magic without proper supervision and teaching" said Dumbledore "but we can't stop them as it is the way of children. I suggest we open up a workshop for advanced learning so students with a higher level of mystic knowledge can do supervised magic practice…"

"That sounds appropriate," replied Flitwick

"I agree." Replied McGonagall

The two professors left Dumbledore's study.

"A special eye must be kept on those 5" said Dumbledore to no one in particular "they show as much potential as young Harry and his friends…tell me" said Dumbledore. "Was it really a good idea to place Tessa in Ravenclaw surely Slytherin…"

"It was definitely the right choice Dumbledore." Said the sorting hat. "Sure she has the ruthless streak and cunning in her but she lacks the arrogance, to truly belong in Slytherin. Even her father understood this…"

"Yes…yes I remember. You know I must say this year will be an interesting year for Ravenclaw I have never seen them so active…"

"Only time will tell Dumbledore…only time will tell." replied the hat.

* * *

**_Yes I'm not dead!!! I had put this story on the backburner as I was disheartened by the lack of feedback_**

**Sarah-Crysala:** thanks for the reviews you actually inspired me to continue with this story

**Up next:**

**Just what is Pietro and his gang up to?**

**Evan stands up to snape**

**And what is in the big book….**


End file.
